


Stolen Heart

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince!Goro, Vague Worldbuilding, thief!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: On Prince Goro’s betrothal party, he’s supposed to choose his queen from the sea of masks.A stranger and a thief chooseshim, instead.Goro had waited for a stranger to snatch him away for a long, long time.Written for Bottom Goro Summer Santa Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 27
Kudos: 388
Collections: Bottom Goro Secret Summer Santa (exchange)





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensate (8thDigit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8thDigit/gifts).



The ballroom was filled with light and music, the dancers twirling around it in a kaleidoscope of colours. 

A grand occasion such as this - the crown prince choosing his future bride - warranted everyone invited to go all out with their attire for the masquerade. And, since positively every nobleman and woman in all the neighbouring kingdoms had been invited, the costumes were a gallery of the exquisite and the bizarre. Delicate costumes made from the finest silks, resembling fairies and woodland nymphs flitted, between the outlandish jesters and harlequins. In the sea of masks, one could become lost in an uncanny world where everything and anything could happen.

From his throne, high above the dancefloor, the crown prince observed the crowd with detachment. In any other circumstance, he’d be down there, dancing and playing to his heart’s content. He was a skilled dancer and masquerade balls were always his favourite - they allowed for the rare moments of anonymity, of simply enjoying himself with no strings attached. 

How fitting it was that the king, his good-for-nothing father, decided to use a thing his son sincerely enjoyed and turned it against him.

For the first eighteen years of his life, prince Goro had already been through more than most of his noble peers. Born on the streets to a peasant woman his father had picked up and discarded after using, he’s known illness, hunger and abandonment. After his mother’s death, he was on the brink of dying himself - if it was not for his father’s agents finding him and bringing him to live in the palace. The king had no interest in finding himself an official queen and with no other bastard sons to choose from, legitimizing Goro was the easiest way for him to procure an heir. And, since Goro was acutely aware of what it would mean if he’d been caught scheming or conspiring against his _benevolent_ father, he was also a safe bet in that regard.

And, for the most part, Goro had played the role of the perfect crown prince for the last couple of years very well. There were very few things in which he’s shown any sort of resistance to Shido’s plans for him.

One of which, unfortunately, was marriage.

There were, so far, two attempts at getting Goro married to princesses from the neighbouring countries - both of which he made sure fell through. After his eighteenth birthday, however, Shido’s patience seemed to be running thin. His son was to be married or he would find himself another heir. When Goro asked to at least be allowed to choose, it was Shido who came up with the idea of a masquerade ball being used to this end. It was a well-established tradition in their court anyway - betrothal dances, during which the first partner asked for a dance would be one’s future spouse. Goro could have his choice, Shido said with a wicked smirk. If he could make one, with everyone wearing masks, that was.

Ever since the ball had started, Goro has been sitting there glumly, trying to push away the moment when he’d be expected to stand up and make his choice. It will be a mere illusion of one, of course, since he knew his father would have made sure any girl near him would be a _beneficial_ match. It wasn’t like Goro could even choose better or worse here - he had no interest in any of the princesses or duchesses he could see on the dancefloor, no matter how lovely they looked. He had no interest in girls in the first place.

He shivered, feeling Shido’s increasingly annoyed look on himself. Goro knew better than to dawdle too long - legitimizing him did not mean his father had accepted him, and if he displeases him _too_ much, there’ll be punishment. Goro still had scars to remind him of all the times he’s learnt not to cross his father. And so, with resentment clear under his crimson-red mask, he stood up. The orchestra noticed him; the music slowed down before stopping altogether, the dancers coming to a halt. All eyes in the room focused on him as he slowly made his way down the steps, trying to look for a familiar face in the crowd. If he could pick Haru or even Ann… at least he knew them, and perhaps they’d be understanding enough to never ask him to, well-

Goro’s foot touched the dancefloor as he descended from the very last step - and on this exact moment, all the lights in the whole ballroom went out.

When, among frightened screams and general panic, some candles were lit again and people were able to take note of their surroundings, one thing became immediately clear.

The crown prince had vanished into thin air. On the place he stood just minutes ago laid a beautiful rose - and a calling card addressed to the king himself.

* * *

“You can open your eyes now, your highness.”

Goro obediently blinked his eyes open. His fingers relaxed their grip on the dark undershirt his captor was wearing. Just moments ago, when the lights went out, he was swept up into someone’s arms and lifted into the air. Given Goro’s unfortunate fear of heights, that resulted in him clinging to the stranger rather than even trying to fight him. Now, with solid ground under his feet once more, he could be persuaded to move away.

The sight that greeted him was a man. He was about his height and age, his hair tousled and dark. He was wearing a mask, too, but nothing like the ones Goro had seen during the masquerade. It was thin and white, with dark rims around the eyes. Though simple, it looked elegant, and it fitted the stranger surprisingly well.

They were in Goro’s royal chambers, he realized, now he was able to take a look around. Outside there were sounds of running footsteps and shouts. They were muffled, though; not one person thought to come running here. Goro realized the simple genius of the thief who stole him away - no one in their right mind would look for the kidnapped prince in the prince’s own chambers.

The thief in question let him go now, a brilliant smirk adorning his face. He gave Goro an exaggerated bow and pressed a kiss to the prince’s knuckles.

“I apologize for the rough treatment, your highness,” he said, in a voice that was oscillating on the edge between amusement and insolence. “You’ve seemed so dejected at your betrothal party - I could not help but feel like you’ve needed a break.”

“...and that’s your only reason for stealing me away, is it?” Goro found his voice. The thief grinned at him in a way that made Goro’s eyes transfix on the stranger’s lips. 

“Well… let us just say I have some debts I ought to pay to the royal family… and if I could help a beautiful creature such as yourself and annoy your father at the same time, why, that’s only a bonus.”

The thief bowed again and looked out the window, laughing at what he’d seen outside.

“Oh, they are organizing quite a manhunt in town tonight… perhaps I should leave now, before I’ll get cut off completely,” he said, jumping nimbly up on the windowsill and looking down. “It was a pleasure meeting you, my prince. If you ever find yourself in need of a-”

The thief was not able to finish, largely because at that moment, Goro had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. The surprised stranger fell onto the prince’s bed, gasping when his back hit the mattress. Before he could protest, however, Goro was already on him, pressing his lips squarely against the thief’s own.

At first, it was like kissing a statue; his captor was clearly in shock. Then Goro felt the other’s lips move, taking control of the clumsy kiss. He guided him through it, only to pull away the moment Goro was starting to get _really_ into it.

“Wait, wait, hold on a moment,” the thief panted, cupping Goro’s cheeks in his hands when the prince made a displeased sound and tried to kiss him again. “Look, not that I’m complaining, you’re really hot and happen to be just my type, but what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“...kissing you?” Goro deadpanned, frowning when the thief wouldn’t let his face move. The man stared at him.

“...yeah, okay, let me phrase that differently. I’m just a stranger who snatched you away from some stuck-up party, mostly to piss off a guy I personally hate. Again, not that I’m against the idea, but just… seems a weird choice of a guy you throw into your bed. I mean, you don’t even know my name.”

Goro sighed, closing his eyes briefly before pulling away, sitting up on his heels. The way they were positioned, he was now kneeling over the thief, his ass hovering just over the other’s crotch. The position itself made his blood tingle in anticipation.

Too bad the thief was a _talkative_ type.

“My whole life… ever since I was brought to this wretched place, my every move, every word, every expression on my face had been controlled. I’ve been carefully raised and groomed into the perfect little prince who’s obedient, kind, pure as the freshly fallen snow. My every second and every day have always been planned out down to the tiniest details - do you know, _stranger_ , how fucking long I’ve waited for someone to just snatch me away?”

As Goro spoke, the thief stared at him - his initial expression of surprise morphing into a smile the more he heard. Finally, as Goro moved down, the thief’s hands shot up, holding onto his hips - but not to stop him. No, this time he was guiding him along, letting him grind languidly into the growing hardness in his pants.

“You’re… _ah_ … worried I don’t know what I’m doing? I assure you, I’m perfectly aware. So how about you… _mmm_ … stop stalling, and just…”

With one, powerful movement the thief pulled him down, kicking himself up at the same time. Goro’s back arched as he fell on the bed, staring with unabashed hunger at the handsome stranger above him.

“Just… what, your highness?” the other man purred, lowering himself until his lips grazed over Goro’s ear. The prince’s hands shot up, burying themselves in the mess of raven hair.

“Just steal me whole, _thief_ ,” he answered with a shudder. He heard a chuckle and the next moment let out a quiet groan when he felt these devious lips nipping on his earlobe.

“Akira,” the thief said. Goro blinked.

“Huh?”

“That’s my name. You might want to remember it well… I’d like to hear you scream it out tonight.”

A sweet little kiss had been pressed right under his ear, in a place that made Goro’s head loll involuntarily to the side. The thief - Akira - chuckled again, scraping his teeth over sensitive skin.

“What’s your name, your highness?” 

“G-Goro,” the prince managed to gasp. The next moment, Akira’s lips were on his - not hesitant anymore but hard and demanding, completely dominating the kiss. Goro could feel all coherent thoughts escape his mind. He drowned in the heat of the kiss and did so happily, giving himself over to the stranger’s touch.

“That’s a pretty name,” Akira whispered against his lips and kissed him again; and after that, Goro could hardly form words anymore.

The prince wasn’t lying when he told Akira just how restrictive his life at the palace had been. Though he was already of age, he had never had the chance to be with another person before. The quiet hours he spent over some more… _interesting_ books in the library and his own imagination had to suffice. Now, with a handsome boy in his bed, he wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

Perhaps his inexperience in the matter was the reason why it was so easy for Akira to render him speechless - or perhaps the thief was just this good. The demanding kisses pressed against his lips made Goro’s brain turn into mush. Only when the thief finally pulled away did Goro notice Akira has been working on the buttons of his uniform while kissing him. Now, with a string of saliva still joining their lips, Goro stared up at him with a dazed expression on his face, looking completely debauched.

Before he could move to cover himself up, however, the thief was already back on him again. He kissed a trail down his throat, gloved hands moving languidly up and down the prince’s sides. Goro could hardly do more than hold on and enjoy the ride, awarding Akira with gasps and quiet mewls when the other’s skilled lips closed around his nipple and sucked.

“You’re so sensitive…” Akira purred, making Goro flush and open his mouth to protest - only to let out a moan when the thief pinched his other nipple. He heard the other’s dark chuckle and shivered, torn between moving away from the touch or leaning into it.

“Relax… it was a compliment. I do like what a blushing maiden you seem to be for me. You’d never think a crown prince would be such a cute little thing in bed…”

“You talk too much,” Goro managed to stutter, still gasping for air. He got rewarded with another bout of the thief’s impudent laughter and frowned. Goro’s hands moved quickly, grabbing Akira’s hips and pulling him down, grinding needily against him. The laugh morphed into a low, hungry groan and Goro smirked in satisfaction.

“Shut up,” he hissed, and this time it was his turn to nip on Akira’s earlobe. “And fuck me already.” 

“Yeah, I take it back… you really _are_ a prince,” Akira growled in response, grinding his hips down against Goro a few more times before moving away, granting his request. The prince sat up, quickly tugging the rest of his clothing out of the way and then moving to undress the thief in his bed, too. Soon, they were both naked - except for Akira’s mask - and Goro got a chance to admire the thief’s toned body. He ran his hands slowly down the other’s chest, suddenly feeling just a little shy. Akira was giving him a one-over, too - his sheer attentiveness made Goro feel anxious whether someone like him could really be desirable.

“...wow,” the thief said after a moment, the hunger in his voice now exchanged for awe. Akira moved one hand up, pressing it gently over Goro’s chest. The gesture was different from how they had acted before. Somehow, it made the prince’s heart beat faster than when they kissed. It felt intimate - almost to the point of discomfort.

“You’re beautiful, Goro.”

Such simple words. The sound of his name - name, not title - on Akira’s lips made something sweet and intensely pleasurable bloom in the prince’s chest. The thief smiled at him again, gently pushing him back until he was laying on the bed once more. Then, he guided him to turn. Goro did, despite the embarrassment, wrapping his arms around his pillow and bringing it close, so that he could bury his face in it. The next moment, he felt a kiss being pressed against his nape.

“Relax, gorgeous. I’ll take care of you.”

Without the red gloves, the thief’s hands were rough and calloused against his skin. Goro didn’t mind. Their warm touch over his back, rubbing and kneading the tension away from his muscles made him feel safe. It drove home, even though he couldn’t see his lover for the night, that he was truly in bed with a man, doing all sorts of scandalous things. The thought alone made him smile into the pillow, biting away a groan when Akira’s lips joined in with his hands, trailing down his spine.

“Raise your hips for me,” was the only warning Goro got. Suddenly, there were hands and lips all over his ass, and then Akira grabbed his hips and pulled them up for him. His mouth and tongue kept trailing down; Goro felt a sudden burst of pleasurable pain as the raven left a mark on his inner thigh, licking the reddening skin in satisfaction. The thought of bruises being left on him - of there being evidence of this night, right there on his body - made Goro’s head swim.

And then, he felt Akira spread his cheeks and felt the wetness of his tongue against his entrance and all he could do was bite into his pillow, trying to muffle the moans threatening to spill from his lips.

Never in his wildest fantasies did Goro imagine someone doing such a thing to him - now, he knew, this will become a staple. After the initial shock, he felt his muscles twitch and then relax completely. Every movement of Akira’s tongue against him, every wet, careful push against his virgin entrance pulled another desperate moan out of Goro’s throat. It wasn’t just tongue for too long, either. The prince felt Akira’s hand move; he whined when the thief’s lips disappeared from him for a while, only to call out Akira’s name when they returned, along with saliva-slicked fingers. The stretch should probably feel uncomfortable, painful even, but in his blissed-out mind all Goro knew was that he was feeling immense pleasure and that he wanted _more_.

Before he knew it, he was pushing his hips back, his untouched cock heavy and dripping precum between his legs.

“...eager, aren’t you?” Akira remarked from somewhere behind him. His voice was breathless and Goro felt himself flush at the thought of just what his lover was doing to him. Akira’s fingers were still inside him, pumping languidly in and out, in and out, driving all semblance of coherent thought out of his mind.

It felt so good. It felt so ridiculously, unfairly good. And he wanted, _needed_ more.

“P-please…” Goro managed to stutter into the pillow, pushing his hips forcefully against Akira’s fingers. He was trying to get him to go faster, deeper, to give him _more_ -

“Well, well… the crown prince, begging for me so nicely. Now there’s a sight,” Akira chuckled darkly. Goro tugged the pillow closer to himself; he heard some shuffling and then let out a low, displeased whine when Akira withdrew his fingers.

“Patience, your highness,” the thief said. Goro felt his lean body drape over him, Akira’s skilled mouth pressing feverish kisses over his shoulders. He felt the tip of his lover’s cock press against his entrance and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax.

“I won’t hurt you, beautiful,” Akira whispered into his ear and somehow, that did the trick.

There was some pain, at first. Goro expected pain and was prepared to deal with it, but Akira still went slow for him. He comforted him with gentle touches and sweet words whenever he felt Goro tense up in his arms. It was a novel feeling - being cared for like that. Naked, pressed head to toe against his lover, Goro understood he could not hide any longer. There was no space between them left for lies, for false bravery and pretence of experience. At that moment, Akira was privy to each and every one of Goro’s innermost thoughts.

It shouldn’t have felt so comforting, to know that.

In turn, Goro realized, he could read his partner’s body just as well. He could feel Akira’s muscles trembling with the effort of controlling himself; he could feel the sweat on his body, his hot breath against his skin. He could feel his adoring kisses and soft touches, feel the awe the other felt when looking and touching him.

Slowly, Goro moved one hand up, covering Akira’s own and squeezing it tightly.

“M-move.”

It felt awkward, at first - Goro’s inexperience and both of their eagerness making it difficult for them to find a rhythm. But with every movement, every shared moan, every press of skin against skin they seemed to fall into one another, learning to read one another’s bodies. Soon, Akira found the perfect angle and pace, one that made Goro cry out and mumble his name like a prayer. And the prince himself learnt how to rock his hips back against his lover just right, beaming at every curse word he managed to tear from Akira’s throat. 

It felt good; it felt _lovely_. In the thief’s embrace, Goro felt free - for the first time in years, felt like he was doing exactly what he wanted, how he wanted it, and even more than that - he felt like he was being cared for and adored for being just the way he was. Flushed and burying his face in the pillow, movements clumsy and sweat dripping down his skin, he felt just as gorgeous as Akira insisted he was.

“Goro… Goro, you feel amazing. Tightening around my cock like that… fuck, I want to steal you away from here… take you away, fuck you again and again until all you can think about is me…”

Akira’s moans in his ears felt almost as pleasurable as his hot, throbbing length inside him. Goro tried to stutter out some response - he wanted it, yes, fuck, he wanted to be stolen away, taken far away from this castle, made Akira’s and only his…

“My beautiful, sexy Goro… fuck, just like that… Come on, say my name, gorgeous, let me hear you. Let everyone hear you; who you belong to, say it loud and clear-”

The party, the palace, the court - the world itself stopped existing, lost all importance. All Goro could think about was the overwhelming pleasure, all he could say was his lover’s name. Akira’s thrusts against him turned frantic now. His hand moved down, the other still clutching Goro’s own. The thief’s deft fingers wrapped around his leaking, neglected length; he jerked him off quickly, timing it with his thrusts. Once, twice, and the next moment it became too much. Goro felt his body spasm and tighten impossibly around Akira’s length. He felt white-hot pleasure wash over his whole being, leaving his mind gloriously blank. It was the most intense orgasm he’s ever felt and it only became more overwhelming as Akira continued to thrust inside him, chasing his own release. The next moment, Goro felt heat flood his insides and he shuddered and moaned wantonly, understanding his lover had come inside him.

For a long, blissful while the two of them laid still, Akira’s weight crushing Goro into the mattress. Their breaths were the only thing audible in the room; fast and laboured at first, then slowly quieting, calming down. At some point, Akira made a move as if he wanted to roll off of the prince; thankfully, the moment Goro had squeezed his hand he seemed to receive the message and stay put.

The prince wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his lover moved again. He looked to the side, curious what Akira was doing, only to see the raven’s white-and-black mask being carefully placed on the nightstand beside them. Goro felt goosebumps run over his skin. Akira had to feel them, too; the next moment, he was kissing him again, as if trying to smoothe them out with his lips.

“Are you hurt, Goro?” the raven asked, his voice noticeably more raspy than it was before. The prince smiled into his pillow, closing his eyes.

“I don’t believe so. Are you?” 

“Me?” There was laughter in Akira’s voice again. “I’ve just had some _really_ good sex. I might feel a bit sore from the intensity tomorrow, but nothing beyond that. It’s you I’m more worried about. It was your first time, wasn’t it?”

“Mmm… such a gentleman,” Goro said sleepily. Akira kissed him again. He sure enjoyed doing that a lot.

“Hey… Goro? Don’t go to sleep yet.”

“Hm?”

“I’m serious,” Goro could hear it in his voice; Akira was smiling. Though unwilling to emerge from his pleasant sleepy state, the prince sighed and opened his eyes again. Slowly, Akira pulled away and rolled off of him, so that they were laying side by side, and for the first time since they'd met Goro could look his lover in the eye.

Akira… he was even more beautiful than he appeared with the mask on. All sharp angles, confident grin and piercing eyes the colour of silver. The kind of eyes one could drown in, lose oneself completely…

“I was serious, you know,” the thief whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Goro blinked at him.

“...about?”

“About stealing you away. At first, back at the ball… I only did it to piss your father off. But, ah… I’m starting to reconsider it now.”

Goro allowed himself a sardonic smile.

“I take it I was a good fuck, then,” he said. Akira had the decency to blush - though he retaliated with kissing Goro’s nose, and somehow, that made the prince blush as well.

“You were, but… that’s not exactly the only reason. I, for example, now feel very much opposed to the idea of you marrying some princess and bedding _her_ instead of me.”

“Quite ambitious, aren’t you? From a thief to royal consort,” Goro couldn’t help but laugh - and Akira laughed with him.

“Would you hate me being one?” 

“I…” Goro paused. Only now did he understand that, smiles and laughter aside, Akira was really being serious. Akira _wanted_ him. Wanted to be his. 

The thought was… close to incomprehensible, really. The prince swallowed.

“Surely, you’re joking,” he managed to say. Akira shook his head.

“What if I’m not?”

“I… I admit I wouldn’t… _hate_ the idea,” Goro cleared his throat, suddenly feeling shy. It was ridiculous. He’d just finished getting fucked by the actual stranger in his bed; he’s _begged_ for Akira’s cock and _now_ he was feeling bashful?

“There’s a _but_ , isn’t there?” the thief said quietly. Goro couldn’t stop nervous laughter from escaping his throat.

“Well… for starters, I take it you’ve met, or at least heard of my father. It’s not like he’d ever allow me to… even if… even if I _wanted to_ , I…”

“Then… how about this,” Akira said, starting to nip on Goro’s ear again. “Run away with me. For now. Let me steal you away completely, just like you’ve asked me to. I’ll show you the beauty of the world outside this palace’s gates. Let me try to steal the greatest treasure I could set my eyes on; and if I succeed in stealing your heart… let us come back, together. And we’ll deal with your father then.”

“You mean-”

“You, prince Goro, may not know this… but for the people of this country, those who hate Shido’s tyranny, you’re the sign of hope. Let me lead you to them. Let them see you, believe in you; by the time you wish to go back and take your throne, you’ll have an army behind you.”

Akira’s words dripped into Goro’s ears like honey, painting images he’d never dared believe. His kisses moved; from his ear, down the side of his throat, over the soft expanse of his shoulders and back. Though tired and sleepy after their first round, Goro felt his body stir all the same, blood running faster through his veins.

“And, if you let me… I’ll be by your side too, of course,” Akira finished with another kiss to the prince’s nape.

Slowly, Goro felt himself smile. He shifted; turned onto his back and wrapped his arms around the thief hovering over him.

“Steal me away,” he said. Against his skin, Goro could feel Akira smile.

“As you wish, your highness.”


End file.
